Una navidad de locos
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Gracias a las quejas de la diosa Athena, se celebrara por primera vez las navidad en el Santuario. Ahora los caballeros más adultos, Saga y Aioros, deberán organizar los preparativos para las festividades bajo las órdenes del patriarca, pero nada de esto les será fácil con los santos más pequeños haciendo de las suyas. ¿Lograran Saga y Aioros que todo salga según lo planeado?
1. Cartas navideñas (Parte uno)

Una navidad de locos.

_Disclaimer:_ Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masami Kurumada.

Capítulo 1: Cartas navideñas (Parte uno).

Saga y Aioros se reunieron al anochecer luego del discurso "Alentador" del patriarca hacia las fiestas navideñas. Shion había sido muy claro y compasivo al hablar del tema, como un golpe cósmico en las narices. Ellos tendrían que encargarse de organizar todos y cada uno de los detalles de las festividades, y eso no sería tarea fácil con todos los "santitos" más pequeños haciendo travesuras por doquier.  
De alguna u otra forma debían deshacerse de ellos, o si no dejar que les ayudaran a armar las decoraciones, aunque no se necesitaba poseer el cosmo para presentir que eso no era una buena idea.

Los más pequeños se tomaron la libertad de escribir cartas al barrigón de rojo, o como muchos lo llamaban Santa Claus y también Papa Noel.  
Era la primera vez que se celebraba la navidad en el santuario, y todo esto de las preparaciones había sido la culpa de los regaños de Saori, la cual adoraba celebrar las fiestas.  
La cuestión en es que ahora Saga y Aioros que eran los mayores debían tomarse el tiempo de revisar cada una de las cartas, sinceramente no tenían obligación alguna de hacerlo, pero no querían arruinarles la ilusión a su hermanitos del alma. A decir verdad, si Athena que era una diosa griega existe entonces porque no habrían de existir también los renos voladores y un barrigón repartiendo regalos navideños.

—No puedo creer que los demás hallan escrito cartas a un panzón que ni siquiera existe, ¡se supone que son santos dorados! —exclamó Saga muy asombrado e intranquilo con esto.

—Sí. Créeme que yo tampoco quiero que ni Aioria ni los demás se hagan ilusiones Saga, pero veamos que escribieron primero antes de ponernos al negativo —dijo Aioros en tono comprensivo hacia los más pequeños, cuya inocencia pronto se perderían en las guerras —. La primera cartas es de... ¿Kanon? —se preguntó Aioros arqueando una ceja con intriga.

Kanon tenía más o menos su edad así que no podría creer en Santa Claus aun, ya estaba bastante grande como para eso.

— ¿Estás hablando de Kanon? ¿Kanon mi hermano? —preguntó Saga totalmente estupefacto, a pesar de ser gemelos nunca había conocido ese lado inocente de Kanon.

—No, estoy hablando de mi abuelito que también se llamaba Kanon —dijo Aioros sarcásticamente —, ¡pues claro que tu hermano tonto! —exclamó Aioros riéndose un poco —. Veamos qué es lo que escribió.

Saga se quedó en silencio, su hermano era muy ingenuo y lo que tenía de bruto lo tiene de bruto.  
Aioros comenzó a leer la carta mientras que a Saga no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

—Muy bien, Kanon escribió esto: _Querido Santa para esta navidad quiero una linda chica de ensueño, ropa de entrenamiento nueva porque la mía ya está muy gastada; y lo más importante es que quiero ser hijo único. Para ser sincero jamás quise nacer con una copia a mi lado. Eso es todo.__  
Pd: Si no me traes a la chica te mandare a la otra dimensión, no bromeó _—finalizó Aioros aguantando las ganas de reír.

—Definitivamente el que nació con un cerebro fui yo, porque al parecer mi hermano es un idiota —gruñó Saga para anda contento con la tonta carta de su hermano.

—Creo que tienes razón —afirmó Aioros riéndose como loco —. Esta otra carta es de… ¡Mascara Mortal! —exclamó Aioros con una mescla de miedo y sorpresa.

— ¿Mascara Mortal? ¿Qué fue lo que escribió? —preguntó Saga un tanto temeroso, ya que Mascara Mortal no era exactamente uno de los caballeros más normales del santuario.

—Escribió esto: _Querido botijón de rojo esta navidad quiero una ametralladora… ¡para poder acribillar a todos los idiotas que leen esta carta!_ —finalizó Aioros quedándose helado y sin palabras.

Una gota de sudor resbaló la frente de Saga, era obvio que cualquiera que leyera esa carta estaría condenado a morir lenta y dolorosamente, así que decidieron destruirla e ignorarla por el momento.  
Saga tiró los restos de la carta y luego miró a Aioros que se veía serio.

—Mascara está totalmente loco, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Saga sonriendo nerviosamente —. ¿De quién es la siguiente carta? Creo que tendremos que dejar todo nuestro sueldo en juguetes —afirmó Saga cerrando los ojos con agotamiento.

—Esta carta es de Camus y dice así: _Querido santa para esta navidad quiero que me traigas un buen libro porque ya me leí todos los de mi biblioteca. También si no es molestia quisiera que me dieras el placer de llevarme en tu trineo hasta el polo norte, es que adoro a los pingüinos y el hielo de las montañas me sienta muy bien. Mi amigo Milo insistió en venir conmigo, pero conociéndolo moriría congelado. Desde ya muchas gracias _—finalizó Aioros sonriendo por las ocurrencias de los más pequeños.

—Estos niños ya se pasan de inocencia, deberás que se pasan. Me dan tanta ternura que me sentiré mal cuando algún día tengamos que decirles la verdad sobre su héroe favorito —dijo Saga en tono algo entristecido y melancólico.

—Y que lo digas Saga, yo lo sentiré mucho más por Aioria. Cambiando de tema, Camus es un ratón de biblioteca y además me parece que Milo en verdad se congelaría en el Polo Norte —aseguró Aioros con toda la confianza del mundo.

—Sí, tienes razón Camus es un ratón. Bueno será mejor que terminemos porque si no estaremos aquí toda la noche —suspiró Saga en tono cansado —. ¿De quien es la siguiente carta? —preguntó este posando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

—Esta es de… esta carta es tuya Saga —dijo Aioros sorprendido y algo picaron —. Veamos qué es lo que dice: _Querido santa tienes el honor de que te escriba el caballero más poderoso y por lo tanto el más sexy del santuario. Te eh escrito todas las navidades, pero jamás me has traído nada así que me lo debes. Este año solo te pediré una cosa, quiero que mates a mi hermano Kanon, no me malentiendas no es que yo sea malo, es que ya no lo soporto. Eso es todo y gracias _—finalizó Aioros entrecerrando los ojos. Valla que saga podía ser un completo idiota cuando quería.

Aioros le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa pícara, la verdad es que jamás había conocido el lado inocente de Saga.  
El caballero de géminis estaba más rojo que un tomate, se suponía que esa carta debía haberla leído él y no Aioros, ahora seguramente sería un hazmerreir.

—Esa carta es solo una broma que estaba jugando —dijo Saga en defensa propia, aunque sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría engañar a su muy querido amigo el arquero.

—Bueno cambiando de tema esta carta es de Milo y dice así: _Querida víctima, ¡digo santa!, quiero que me traiga un estanque para mi escorpión porque Camus me amenazó con matarlo si no lo escondía, también quiero una lima de uñas no porque sea niña, sino porque mi aguja escarlata está muy puntiaguda y me lastima las manos. Muchas gracias.  
Pd: Si bajas por la chimenea por favor no me despiertes… a menos que quieras morir._

—Nunca pensé que nuestros amigos fueran tan idiotas —dijo Saga olvidando que el mismo escribía cartas tontas todos los años.

—Sabes, creo que ya es tarde y debo acostar a Aioria así que mañana seguiremos con las cartas —Aioros dejo escapar un bostezo de sueño —. Adiós Saga —se despidió el arquero.

—Adiós amigo, mañana seguiremos con los tontos pedidos que nos quedan —aseguró Saga posándose en la entrada de géminis.

* * *

Aioros se fue caminando hasta su casa, pero antes dio un último vistazo a géminis sonriendo y carcajeándose mentalmente.

—Hay Saga, tú dices que nuestros amigos son idiotas, pero entre esos idiotas estas tu —ese fue el último pensamiento de Aioros antes de perderse de vista.

_Continuara…_


	2. Cartas navideñas (Parte dos)

Una navidad de locos.

_Disclaimer:_ Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masami Kurumada.

Capítulo 2: Cartas navideñas (Parte dos).

Ahora si Aioros y Saga se reunieron temprano, solo que esta vez en el templo de sagitario.  
Anoche se habían dormido muy tarde debido a las cartas que tuvieron que revisar y por esa razón amanecieron muy ojerosos. Aioros era lo de menos, con un hermano menor lleno de insomnio era difícil hacer que se durmiera, y Saga peleando con Kanon las veinticuatro horas del día no era muy de ayuda para dormir.  
Aioros tomó las cartas sobrantes de su mesa, aún quedaban unas cuantas por revisar y luego debían hacer las compras en Rodorio sin que los niños se dieran cuenta de ello. La última vez que habían ido a Rodorio con los santitos, todo  
había acabado en un desastre que era mejor no mencionar.

—Muy Bien, sigamos revisando cartas Saga —dijo Aioros ahogando un bostezo somnoliento.

—Está bien comencemos. Esta es de… Aioria —nombró Saga sonriendo de forma picara hacia el arquero.

— ¿Es de Aioria? —preguntó Aioros un poco alarmado, la verdad es que le era extraño que Aioria aun creyera en santa Claus, aunque no le sorprendía para nada.

—No puedo creer que el hermano de Aioros, el valiente arquero, aun cree en santa —dijo Saga burlonamente y riéndose de ambos hermanos.

—Y no es el único, saga. No olvidemos que tú y tu hermano también creen en el —contraatacó Aioros con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Claro que no, yo no creo en Santa Claus! —exclamó el gemelo mayor rojo como un tomate —. Ya dejémonos de gamberradas y dime que es lo que dice la carta.

—Esta carta dice así: _Querido panzón, este año quiero que Marín sea mi novia, así que como regalo este año quiero que me des dinero porque cuando seamos grandes nos vamos a casar y necesito efectivo para la plantación de la boda. Mi hermano Aioros dice que el patriarca Shion nos paga tan poco que ni siquiera se podría considerar un salario. Desde ya muchas gracias_ —finalizó Aioros con una vena hinchada en la esquina de su ojo, de verdad le preocupaba lo rápido que su hermanito crecía.

—De todos nosotros tu hermano es el más idiota —afirmó Saga un tanto estupefacto por la carta de Aioria, que era tan pequeño y tan adulto a la vez.

—Sí, esta vez debo admitir que tienes razón Saga —admitió Aioros de mal humor, en esos momentos no se veía para nada contento.

— ¿Quién diría que tu hermano escribiría semejante estupidez? —preguntó Saga en tono divertido —. Está bien que aún es pequeño, pero ni yo a su edad tendría ideas tan estúpidas —afirmó Saga como si lo dijera en defensa propia.

—No estoy enojado por lo de la carta, si no por eso de casarse y de tener novia. Aun es un niño como para que empiece a pensar en mujeres —dijo Aioros en tono calmado, pero demasiado frustrado.

—Hay amigo, algún día Aioria crecerá. No puedes evitarlo ni mantenerlo a salvo del amor y de las mujeres… en especial de las mujeres —dijo Saga sonriendo e intentando hacer reír al aquero con lo último.

—Está bien dejemos esto para después, hay que seguir con las demás cartas —dijo Aioros recuperando su buen humor—. Esta carta es de Afrodita y dice así: _Hola Santa soy tu fan número uno y quisiera tomarte unas fotos, pero sé que si no duermo no vendrás. En fin amor, quiero que me traigas ropa, rímel, lápiz labial, delineador, ropa, planchita, secador, y un espejo. Eso todo guapo._

—Sabes Aioros, esta carta me hace desconfiar aún más sobre la sexualidad de afrodita que ya no es tan niño como los demás —dijo Saga con una gota de sudor en la frente.

—Saga no es de nuestra incumbencia si Afro es o no es gay así que tú lees la siguiente carta — respondió Aioros reservándose los bochornosos comentarios sobre el pobre Afrodita.

—Bueno está bien, la siguiente carta es de Shura —dijo Saga abriendo la carta esta dice así: _Hola Sancho, este año quiero un afilador para mi espada excalibur. Sé que no existes tío pero aun así como los demás piden yo también pido algo, aunque dudo que valla a recibir obsequios este año._

— ¿Quién es sancho? —preguntó Saga buscando una respuesta en Aioros.

—Supongo que es así como Shura llama a santa por ser español —respondió Aioros seguro de su respuesta.

—Bueno como sea, la última carta es de… —los dos caballeros se miraron al mismo tiempo —… ¡Esta carta es de Shion! —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Esta carta la leeré yo —dijo Saga arrebatándole la carta de las manos al arquero —. Dice así: _Querido santa este año solo quiero un regalo… ¡Mata a Athena! estoy harto de ser su sirviente, soy un patriarca no un sirviente. Todo el tiempo Shion llora, esta bien que aun es un bebé, pero esto ya pasa los limites. Siempre tengo que ir a buscar leche y pañales y ya me cansé. Desde ya muchas gracias.  
Pd: ¡Llévatela por favor!_

Después de reírse como por media hora, Aioros y Saga decidieron que al día siguiente debían ir de compras a Rodorio. Así que cada quien fue a su templo para prepararse para el día de mañana, el cual no sabían si acabaría en desastre.

_Continuara…_


	3. De compras por Rodorio

Una navidad de locos.

_Disclaimer:_ Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masami Kurumada.

Capítulo 3: De compras a Rodorio.

Saga y Aioros volvieron a reunirse en el templo de géminis. Esta vez con su ropa de pueblerina que usaban para ir a Rodorio de vez en cuando. Aioros ya estaba cambiado, pero Saga por alguna razón aún no estaba vestido.  
El gemelo mayor puso una excusa de que no tenía la ropa adecuada para ir a Rodorio, y que la única que tenia del pueblo le pertenecía a Kanon, aunque no creía que a su hermano le molestara que se pusiera su ropa por un rato. Saga se metió al baño para cambiarse, y se podía decir que el gemelo mayor era rápido para vestirse, pero le daba cierta vergüenza salir con la ropa de su hermano puesta… una ropa que ni siquiera combinaba.

—Oye Saga, ¿por qué no sales ya? llegaremos tarde a las tiendas —reprochó Aioros caminando de un lado al otro por la impaciencia.

—Está bien saldré, pero tienes que prometerme que no te reirás de mi cuando lo haga —respondió Saga con un suspiro.

—No me reiré de ti Saga, te lo prometo amigo —prometió Aioros cruzando sus dedos detrás de su espalda, riéndose mentalmente.

—Bueno, aquí voy —dicho esto Saga salió del baño.

El pobre gemelo estaba vestido con un sweater lanudo de un color verde con franjas marrones y un pantalón de cuero muy corto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y las zapatillas eran lo de menos. Aioros se lo quedó mirando unos minutos con los ojos bien abiertos, en lo que él le concierne, su amigo en verdad se veía más como un duende verde y marrón que como un aldeano.  
Sin más remedio, el arquero dejó salir una enorme risotada que se escuchó en todos los templos. Saga le lanzó una mirada como traicionado, ya que el arquero le prometió no reírse de él.

— ¡Cállate Aioros! —gritó Saga con cara de muy pocos amigos —. Mírame por el amor de Athena, ¡me veo como un payaso! —volvió a gritar Saga como si quisiera llorar.

—Oye no seas duro contigo Saga, no pareces un payaso —dijo Aioros en tono consolador. Saga dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al oír eso —. No pareces un payaso, ¡pero si pareces un duende! —se carcajeó el arquero al ver la expresión de Saga.

Esta vez podían dar por seguro de que el gemelo mayor quería arrancarle el cabello a su amigo por tal declaración.

—Gracias por el consuelo mendiga yegua con arco —dijo Saga sarcásticamente y lanzándole una mirada asesina a su "amigo".

—Bueno ya dejemos de pelear y vámonos, aunque no creo que quieras presentarte en público saga —respondió Aioros ante el insulto de la yegua.

Aioros salio corriendo, consciente de que Saga comenzaría a perseguirlo para matarlo. Como en toda casería te dan cinco minutos de ventaja para correr, aunque esos minutos no sirvieran de nada en el caso de los humanos.

* * *

Después de que Saga gano el juego de "perseguir a la yegua por el santuario", decidieron por fin ir hacia las tiendas de Rodorio. Las decoraciones navideñas adornaban todo el lugar, era verdaderamente hermoso ver las luces y las nevadas caer. En esa aldea siempre había cosas nuevas que comprar todos los días, y lo que más abundaban en las tiendas eran las armas, comestibles y también juguetes que es lo que estaban buscando Aioros y Saga.  
Una vez que llegaron a la plaza de Rodorio, ambos caballeros notaron que había dos caminos separados y como no conocían muy bien el lugar deberían separarse la lista de las cosas que debían comprar para esa festividad.

—Bueno Saga, me parece que vamos a tener que separarnos —dijo Aioros rompiendo su lista de navidad a la mitad. Luego miro los dos caminos que se separaban —. Tú irás por el camino de la izquierda y yo iré por el camino de la derecha

—De acuerdo, y luego nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo —afirmó Saga tomando la mitad de su lista.

Dicho esto, ambos caballeros tomaron caminos distintos, sin omitir ningún detalle acerca de lo escrito en la lista.

* * *

Aioros siguió todo el camino de la plaza hasta llegar a la biblioteca antigua de Rodorio. La verdad es que a él también le gustaba leer, pero con sus misiones y deberes de caballero dorado no le daba mucho el tiempo para ir de biblioteca en biblioteca como lo hacía el pequeño Camus.  
El arquero entró al lugar y se quedó fascinado y frustrado al ver tantos libros y tantos estantes en esa biblioteca, en parte fascinado porque a él le gustaba leer y frustrado porque seguramente se la pasaría media guerra santa buscando el libro ideal para Camus.

—_"Más vale que esto salga bien porque juro que la próxima muerte en el santuario va a ser la de Shion, yo mismo lo matare y no dejare que nadie me detenga… es una promesa " _—pensó Aioros suspirando y cerrando sus ojos con debida molestia —. Bien, es hora de que busque el libro para Camus.

Aioros buscó y buscó, sabiendo que tardaría un buen rato en encontrar un libro perfecto, o eso pensaba. Buscando en unos estantes viejos encontró un libro llamado "Dioscuros", Aioros ya había odio hablar de esa historia. Según la mitología los dioscuros eran los gemelos nacido bajo las estrellas de géminis, Castor y Pólux hijos de Zeus. Los dos gemelos que representaban la constelación guardiana de géminis, la cual ahora estaba bajo Saga y Kanon.

—Tal vez este libro le guste a Camus, pero para estar seguro mejor lo leeré para comprobarlo —dijo Aioros abriendo el enorme libro.

El arquero se sentó en uno se los sillones de la biblioteca y con un aire de sapiencia comenzó a leer el libro. Como había dicho antes, a lo mejor tardaba un poco en encontrar el libro perfecto, pero valía la pena si con eso complacía al pequeño Camus, el cual se la pasaba leyendo toda clase de libros.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la plaza de Rodorio, Saga no dejaba de refunfuñar por hacer el trabajo pesado. Para ser sincero, prefería mil veces una guerra santa a ser esclavo de las locuras de Shion, pues no es muy de caballero dorado ir de compras a las tiendas buscando juguetes de navidad, o al menos eso pensaban los caballeros más adultos.  
El gemelo mayor recorrió la mayoría de las tiendas en busca de las cosas de Afrodita, lo más vergonzoso de todo era que tenía que comprar maquillaje de mujer, sólo que esos pedidos eran para un hombre.  
Por fin se decidió a entrar a la tienda de cosméticos.

—_"Maldito Shion, ese odioso disque-patriarca de pelo verde pajoso, se cree que somos sus sirvientes. Si esto no sale bien juro que lo matare y ni Aioros me detendrá…es una promesa"_ —pensó Saga rechinando los dientes.

La tienda de cosméticos era demasiado femenina, es por eso que los dueños se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre en ese lugar.

—Muy buenos días señor, ¿que está buscando? —preguntó el vendedor intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

—Estoy buscando un buen lápiz labial de color rosa, delineador negro, un secador de pelo, y rímel para pestañas —contestó Saga mirando al suelo, la verdad es que moría de vergüenza.

La mirada de Saga estaba en el suelo, pero sus oídos eran buenos y podía escuchar todo.  
Un par de chicas estaban hablando de él mientras que hacían sus compras, y para disimular Saga hacía de oídos sordos.

—Mira que guapo esta, no se quien sea este hombre, pero es un espécimen humano —dijo una de las chicas apartando la mirada hacia Saga —. Como quisiera ser su novia.

—Olvídalo amiga, ¿vez lo que acaba de comprar? Lápiz labial y rímel, es obvio que este hombre es gay —dijo la amiga de la primera mujer, mirándola con congoja.

Ante esto Saga se sonrojo muy notablemente. Afrodita tenía esa fama de parecer gay ante el público, pero Saga no y eso le avergonzaba mucho. Esas mujeres no sabían lo que decían, pero el mayor de los gemelos no las culpaba en absoluto, al que verdaderamente culpaba y mataba mentalmente era a Shion.  
El vendedor regreso y le dio las cosas compradas a Saga.

—Tome señor, aquí están sus compras —dijo el vendedor arrastrando la bolsa a las manos del caballero.

—Gracias señor —agradeció Saga pagando las cosas.

El caballero de géminis tomó las cosas y quiso salir de allí más rápido que la luz del sol, pero antes de salir escucho como las mujeres seguían murmurando a sus espaldas.

—Es una pena que todos los hombres buenos sean gays —dijo una de las chicas totalmente apenada.

Saga se sonrojo nuevamente y salio de allí rápidamente.  
Una vez afuera se alejó de esa tienda y soltó un suspiro muy agotador, desde hoy el gemelo se hizo un decreto: Jamás volvería a pisar una tienda de cosméticos en su vida.

—Apuesto que Aioros la está pasando mejor que yo —gruñó Saga maldiciendo en silencio.

* * *

En la librería las cosas iban bien, a excepción de que Aioros se había quedado la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo el libro de los Dioscuros.  
La historia se ponía cada vez más interesante, y el arquero sentía que no podía alejarse del libro... ahora entendía por qué Camus amaba leer esa clase de historias, eran muy interesantes.

—Vaya, este libro es genial —aprobó Aioros sin despegar su hermosa mirada del libro.

El arquero no se percató en que la tienda ya se estaba serrando, por más que fuera de día a veces las tiendas se cerraban muy temprano.  
El bibliotecario tuvo que romper la fantasía de Aioros.

—Señor ya vamos a cerrar, ¿tiene pensado comprar el libro? —preguntó el dueño de la librería amablemente.

—Sí, quiero comprar el libro. Disculpe por favor —respondió Aioros un poco sonrojado por su falta de atención —. Ahora se lo pago dijo el buscando el dinero.

Aioros buscó y buscó su dinero por todos los bolsillos de su ropa, ya comenzaba a alarmarse.  
El dinero no aparecía y el vendedor estaba esperando a que le pagaran el libro. El arquero miró al hombre por unos minutos, como si con su mirada pudiera hallar una forma de escapar de ese embrollo en el que se había metido.

—Señor tiene que pagar eso —dijo el vendedor perdiendo un poco de su reciente amabilidad.

—Si no se preocupe, ya se lo pago —respondió Aioros haciéndose el idiota, buscando nuevamente su dinero desaparecido.

* * *

Una hora después Saga por fin había terminado de comprar las cosas faltantes. Como habían acordado antes, Saga se quedó en la plaza principal de Rodorio esperando a Aioros. En si era raro que el arquero tardara, ya que siempre era muy puntual.  
Saga miró al reloj del centro, ya había pasado más de una hora y su amigo arquero aun no aparecía.

— ¿En dónde se habrá metido Aioros? —se preguntó Saga mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

Un rato después de cargar todas sus bolsas, se decidió a ir y buscar a Aioros por su cuenta.  
Esa yegua con arco se las pagaría, de todos los años, de todas las semanas, de todas los benditos horas justo tuvo que elegir ese mismo día para ser impuntual.  
Saga comenzó a caminar, pero luego comprobó que Aioros se acercaba a lo lejos, pero justo cuando se estaba relajado el gemelo mayor pudo ver como el arquero corría y gritaba sin control.

— ¡Saga! ¡Saga! —gritó Aioros corriendo hacia él.

—Por el amor de Athena, ¡¿qué ocurre Aioros?! —preguntó Saga sorprendido de ver a su amigo tan alterado.

—Págales, ¡por dios págales! —respondió Aioros zarandeando a Saga como un loco.

Saga trató de calmar a Aioros, que parecía estar loco por alguna razón. Después de un rato comprobó que los aldeanos habían estado persiguiendo a Aioros con sus trinches y antorchas por todo Rodorio.  
El arquero se escondió detrás de Saga, esperando a que este llegara a una conversación civilizada con los aldeanos.

—Tranquilos, deben esperar y escuchar —dijo Saga en tono de amabilidad falsa —. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mi compañero Aioros? —preguntó este mirando asesinamente al arquero.

—Ese delincuente que se esconde detrás de usted no me pago el libro de los Dioscuros —respondió el vendedor de libros totalmente furioso.

— "_¿Aioros robando?_" —se preguntó Saga totalmente incrédulo, ahora si estaba seguro de haberlo visto todo —. Tranquilos amigos, tomen su dinero y disculpen a mi amigo, es que a veces se comporta como un tonto —dijo Saga mientras Aioros le lanzaba una mirada asesina con una cara de pocos amigos

—Está bien joven, los dejaremos ir, pero espero que esto no vuelva a pasar —reprochó el vendedor yéndose con todo el grupo de aldeanos enojados.

* * *

Una hora después ambos llegaron a la escalinata de la entrada al santuario. Aioros se veía muy avergonzado por lo de esa tarde, y con Saga reprochándole a cada segundo no era de mucha ayuda.

—No puedo creerlo, eres un tonto Aioros —reprochó Saga como por milésima vez en ese día.

— ¿Tonto yo?, si tú te llevaste el dinero Saga —contraatacó Aioros en defensa propia.

—Bueno como sea, ya tengo que irme. Mañana hay que repartir los preparativos para la fiesta —dijo Saga suspirando negativamente, la verdad era sorprendente la estupidez que reinaba en ese lugar.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós saga —se despidió Aioros sonriendo falsamente.

Ambos caballeros emprendieron rumbos distintos hacia sus templos. El día de los preparativos seria muy agotador, y seguramente mas desastroso que el paseo por rodorio. De la manera que fuera intentarían hacer que todo salga bien.

_Continuará..._


	4. repartiendo los preparativos

Una navidad de locos.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Les pido disculpas mi demora por este capítulo, es que tuve problemas y no pude actualizar rápido, en fin como siempre disfrútenlo n.n**

Capitulo 4: repartiendo los preparativos.

Faltaba solo dos días para la navidad y todos estaban muy ocupados con los preparativos, especialmente saga y aioros que eran los supervisores y organizadores de la fiesta.

-saga, ¿por que algo me dice que esto no saldrá nada bien? –pregunto aioros preocupado preparando los papeles.

-yo también pienso que algo no saldrá bien –dijo saga en tono asustadizo –hay aioros…debiste dejar que matara a saori mucho años atrás, así hoy en día no seriamos sus esclavos, juro que si algo no sale bien voy a matar a esa peli morada pajosa –dijo saga en reproche.

-no te preocupes saga porque si esto sale mal, ten por seguro que yo no me opondré a que la mates –dijo aioros muy decidido –bien…amigos acérquense, cada uno de ustedes deberá realizar una tarea así que tomen cada uno un papel y allí estará escrita la tarea que les tocara hacer, el primero será…mu de Aries.

Mu se acerco a aioros y tomo un papel del sombrero…y le toco…

-¿limpiar los pisos? –Dijo muy asustado -¿de todos los templos?

-si mi querido carnero –dijo aioros con una risita –bien el siguiente será…kanon de géminis.

Kanon tomo un papel y se quedo en shock al leer su tarea…le toco…

-¡¿limpiar los baños?! –Dijo kanon exaltado -¡yo no quiero limpiar los malditos baños!

-jajajajajaj kanon la que te toco…Jajaja deberás limpiar mi baño y más vale que lo limpies bien Jajaja –se reía mascara mortal.

-¡cállate mascara, o si no les rebelare a todos tu verdadero nombre!

-me callo… -mascara se cayó.

-así me gusta.

-bien, ya sigue…shura, Aldebarán, y shaka.

Los tres tomaron un papel y les toco…

-nos toca cocinar… -dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo -¡es perfecto!

-bien, ahora sigue…gatito sigues tu –dijo aioros en forma cariñosa.

-¡¿gatito?! Jaja ajajaja aioria yo no sabía que aioros te trataba como a un gatito pequeño ajajaja –se reía mascara mortal.

-ja ja ja… ¡que gracioso! –Dijo el orgulloso león muy enojado–hermano… ¿podrías no llamarme así en frente de todos? Me da vergüenza.

-ok, ok –dijo aioros sabiendo que su gatito era muy orgulloso.

Aioria tomo un papel y le toco…

-¡¿camarero de saori?! –Dijo aioria más que enojado –pero hermano… ¡yo no quiero ser el camarero de esa bruja vaga que se hace llamar diosa!

-lo siento hermanito pero es lo que te toco…los siguientes afrodita.

Afrodita no tuvo problema con su papel.

-me toco el maquillaje de saori…ja ja ja ahora será tiempo de la… ¡venganza! –dijo afro con una sonrisa cínica.

-les toca a dhocko, milo, seiya, shun, ikki y shiryu.

A ellos les toco.

-¿decorar el santuario? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo – ¡eso nos tomara días!

-entonces les sugiero que empiecen ya, ahora les toca a hyoga y camus.

Tomaron un papel y…

-encargarnos del hielo para las bebidas –dijo camus –que coincidencia –dijo él en tono sarcástico.

-bien el siguiente es de shion…

Shion saco el papel y su cara se ilumino.

-me toco preparar los postres para la fiesta… ¡genial me encanta cocinar!

Todos se callaron y miraron asustados a saga y aioros, pues el que el que shion cocinara para ellos seria señal del apocalipsis, al menos para sus estómagos.

-pss… ¿saga cuanto tiempo crees que tardemos en morir después de comer la comida de shion? –pregunto aioros muy bajito.

-creo que más o menos…en tres minutos –dijo saga preocupado.

-bien el ultimo papel es para…mascara mortal –dijo aioros.

Mascara mortal tiro su papel y quedo en estado de shock al leer el papel…al parecer le toco lo peor.

-¿disfrazarme de santa y bailar para saori? –dijo en estado de shock.

-jjajajajajajjajajajajjajaj –todos se rieron.

-jajajjajaa mascara pobre mascara creo que tu papel es peor que el mío, veamos como actúas jajajaj –dijo kanon burlón.

-¡cállate copia desnaturalizada!

-oye no le hables así a mi hermano –lo defendió saga –el no tiene la culpa de que tengas que hacer el ridículo.

-ajajaja es verdad –dijo kanon.

-bien ya pueden retirarse, mañana prepararemos todo.

-saori Capelli paglia figlia di puttana –mascara maldecía en su lengua natal.

-vámonos mascara… -decia afrodita preocupado por su amigo que estaba al borde de la histeria.

oOo

-hay saga…mañana será un largo día.

-y que lo digas…nos vemos amigo.

-adiós.

Definitivamente seria un día muy ocupado.

Continuara…


	5. de problemas y venganzas

Una navidad de locos.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Les pido mil disculpas mi demora por este capítulo, es que tuve problemas y no pude actualizar rápido, en fin como siempre disfrútenlo n.n**

Capitulo 4: de problemas y venganzas (parte 1).

Este sería un día muy ocupado, era 24 de diciembre faltaba apenas unas horas para la fiesta navideña. Saga y aioros debían supervisar todos los preparativos, ambos se encontraban muy nerviosos porque desde la noche anterior habían tenido un mal presentimiento acerca de esta fiesta, pero si no la hacían después tendrían que vérselas con la odiosa…perdón,quiero decir la diosa athena.

-oye saga, ¿me creerías si te dijera que esta es la batalla más agotadora que he vivido? –pregunto más que agotado de subir tantas escaleras.

-si te creo amigo mío, ¿Qué debemos supervisar primero? –pregunto saga más que agotado.

-debemos supervisar la limpieza de los templos, kanon debía limpiar los baños de los templos y mu debía limpiar los pisos –dijo aioros revisando su lista.

-pobre de mi hermano, tendrá que limpiar los baños de todos especialmente el de mascara mortal, todos sabemos las gracias que mascara deja en su baño –dijo saga con asco –ni siquiera las amazonas se atreven a entrar allí.

-bueno ya dejemos de hablar del baño de mascara porque voy a vomitar.

Habían llegado a géminis, los pisos del templo estaban relucientes al parecer mu si sabia como limpiar pisos. Saga fue camino a la habitación de géminis, cuando de allí se escucharon pequeños sollozos que al parecer eran muy conocidos.

-kanon ¿eres tu? –pregunto saga golpeando la puerta.

-¡VÁYANSE NO SALDRÉ DE AQUÍ! –dijo kanon desde adentro del cuarto.

-bamos kanon, tarde o temprano tendrás que salir –dijo aioros de forma picara.

Kanon sabía que aioros tenía razón así que decidió salir del cuarto. Cuando salió saga y aioros tuvieron que taparse la boca para no estallar de la risa, ya que kanon estaba vestido con un mandil de color rosa y un traje blanco que decia "bese al cocinero"

-¡dejen de reírse! ¡Esto es humillante dios mío! ¡Preferiría están en cabo sunion otra vez que usar este traje ridículo! –Dijo kanon Super apenado mientras que saga se reía a carcajadas – ¡tu no te rías copia de cuarta!

-¡jajjajaja como lo lamento por ti hermanito! Jaja jaja ahora ve a limpiar bien los baños –dijo saga mientras que kanon le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

oOo

Saga y aioros salieron de géminis esperando llegar a la casa de piscis, allí afrodita sería el encargado de "embellecer" a saori, pero saga y aioros ya sabían que planes tendría afrodita para ella…como ya lo habia dicho antes ese era momento de la VENGANZA.

-oye espero que afrodita no haga lo que yo pienso que ara –dijo aioros un tanto preocupado.

-la bruja se lo merece y yo si espero que lo haga algo muy malo –dijo saga de manera maliciosa.

Llegaron al templo y pudieron ver que saori estaba dormida en la cama de afrodita. Por un momento pensaron que estaba muerta ya que se encontraba muy pálida.

-a…afrodita ¿Qué le hiciste? –pregunto saga al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-se lo merecía –dijo afrodita con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡dios molía mataste! ¿¡Que es lo que le diremos a shion!? –dijo aioros en el suelo desmayado.

-¡idiotas no la mate, solo la dormí para poder hacer mi maquillaje! –dijo afrodita muy enojado.

-uffff ya nos habías asustado.

-ella se asustara cuando vea lo que le hare en el rostro y en el cabello –dijo afrodita sonriendo malamente. Saga y aioros se miraron preocupados y luego se fueron.

oOo

Saga y aioros ya estaban muy cansados de subir escaleras, habían llegado al templo del patriarca ya que los chicos debían cocinar junto con las amazonas, y shion debía hacer los postres de la fiesta.

-aioros yo no puedo creer que hayamos dejado que shion agá los postres… -dijo saga tragando fuerte –…no recuerdas la ultima vez, nos enveneno preparando unos panqueques con dulce de leche –dijo saga sabiendo que sus estómagos estaban condenados.

-si ni yo puedo creer que seamos tan idiotas –dijo aioros entrando a la casa patriarcal, pero se detuvieron en seco con los ojos bien abiertos cuando vieron el desastre que shion habia armado.

-bien tengo que ponerle carne al pastel, helado, huevos y… -shion vio a aioros y a saga que estaban mirándolo desde la puerta –…hola niños ¡miren tienen que probar el pastel!, tiene helado, crema, carne, huevos, pollo, ¡ya verán que es delicioso!

Aioros y saga tenían los ojos en blanco, pensando en quien de los dos seria el desafortunado en suicidarse.

-patriarca creo que saga debería probarlo primero –dijo aioros arrastrando a saga y susurrándole –"te extrañaremos amigo, si no te mueres claro"

-¡espera porque yo!... es decir que aioros será el próximo patriarca así que creo que el debería probarlo –dijo saga tomando a aioros del brazo.

-sí creo que tienes razón saga, ven aioros –dijo shion con una cuchara en la boca, aioros trago fuerte y se acerco.

oOo

Una hora después.

Saga sostenía la armadura de su amigo que estaba vomitando desde el baño, al parecer el "postre" de shion le habia caído mal.

-aioros ¿estas bien? –pregunto saga preocupado.

-si estoy Super –dijo aioros de manera sarcástica –saga hijo de la %&amp;#$ y la re c$%&amp;#$ de la $#%&amp;&amp;.

Saga se fue corriendo a su templo sabiendo que su amigo estaría enojado y vomitando por un buen rato.

Continuara…


End file.
